


Hats and Scarves

by Tamm_Downey



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Black Character(s), Black-Reader, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Mufasa T'Challa, Nobomi is adorable, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamm_Downey/pseuds/Tamm_Downey
Summary: Reader is at work with her daughter Nobomi, and they run into the Black Panther and the leader of the Dora Milaje.





	Hats and Scarves

**Author's Note:**

> This is my forst work here on AO3. I came up with this idea today and had to write it so here we go.  
> Oh andddd, this is an AU where Team Cap have been exonerated and are back in America.

I hate Professional Development Days. Why? Because I never knew about them until the day of. After having to deal with these multiple times in the three years my daughter has been in school, I should've known better. Thank goodness Nobomi is as manageable as a five-year-old can come. I also must give thanks to Mr. Stark for allowing me to bring her to work with me at the Avenger's Compound. So, there we were in my lab watching Harry Potter: Sorcerer's Stone. 

"Mama? How come in the movies the good guys always lose their weapon? Like how Harry just lost his sword when he was fighting." She asked. 

"Because they want you to feel scared for them." 

" Does that happen to Mr. Bucky? Because if it does that's stupid." She pouted. I snorted in response and got back to working on Red Wing for Sam. "You help with their weapons don’t you Mama?" 

"Yea Bobo, what's up?" I mumbled. 

"You should make something that stops that from happening. Like some suuuper sticky glue or a rubber band." That made me stop. Of fucking course! I went and swept Bobo up and kissed her all over her face. "Mommy, stop it!" She giggled. 

"My little Bobo is so smart. Let’s go tell Mr. Stark my beautiful baby's idea." 

Once we got to Stark's lab I told Nobomi to sit at one of his clear work stations. While we were talking about how we could put the idea into use, I heard the door open. I didn’t think much of it because Tony and I were very much engrossed in our discussion. He started drawing plans when I decided to go back to my lab. I then noticed that Bobo was outside the doors of the lab bothering the King of Wakanda and his guard. 

"'Cuse me, does you head ever get cold?" 

"Nobomi! That is very rude! You will apologize now." I could see she was gonna talk back, but one look at my face changed her mind. 

"I'm sorry for being rude Miss." She mumbled. 

"I'm sorry too for that ma'am. Bobo is a very outspoken child, but she knows better." 

"It is alright. Curiosity is common in most little ones. I am King T'Challa of Wakanda and this is Okoye of the Dora Milaje." The King reassures. 

"My pleasure your majesty." I bow to him, then turn to Okoye." And again, I apologize for my daughter." She nods her acceptance and I grab Bobo's hand. I make our excuses and head to the elevator to go up to my lab when I'm interrupted. 

"Pardon me, but I was wondering if you could accompany me to lunch this afternoon?" T'Challa asked. I looked at Bobo who as nodding enthusiastically, then I looked at Okoye who had a smirk on her face. 

"Umm, sure. If you want to we could go now? I hope you don't mind Nobomi coming with us." He smiled then kneeled in front of Nobomi. 

"Princess Nobomi, will you allow me to accompany you and Queen..." 

"Y/N." I offered while grinning at my giggling daughter. 

"Queen Y/N for lunch?" He finished. Bobo launched towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Okay, King Talla. Did you know you sound like Mufasa from the Lion King?" I shake my head fondly while Bobo talks T'Challa's ear off. Okoye follows us up to my lab, so we can grab our coats and things. "Miss. Oko, do you want my hat?" We all just laugh as we leave the Compound.


End file.
